Remembering Sundays
by DarkBrownEyes03
Summary: ...you feel love, but you just can't embrace it...when you found the right one at the wrong time...


_Not a new story, I mean not really, just a one shot I wrote while I work on my others. I own nothing, but the plot line, which I also don't really own. More something a couple people I know inspired me with._

_Love you Loo Loo ;)_

* * *

His pale blue eyes flicker up from the book resting in his hand and your heart actually tightens by the look he is giving her. Its breath taking, it's emotional and when her caramel eyes dance from her notepad up to him they share a look and a smile before continuing with what they were doing. They didn't speak, they didn't have too, but you felt it. You felt the fire rip through the two before they go to what they are doing.

He is always more fun to watch, because you see it clicking through his head over and over. The thing that says stay back, keep your distance, because you push the limit a fraction too much and it will ruin both of your worlds. But she is intriguing to him. They speak of books, old movies she loves and the fact one day she wants to leave this town just to come back and settle down.

He tells her of his dreams of becoming a writer and when she smiles that smile and says she wants to read his stuff, he returns the next day and lays it before her. He doesn't talk about it, doesn't address he gave it to her. Just while she speaks with one of the waitresses about some essay she has to write, he hands it too her, clocks in and walks off. And after she read it, she with an off handed comment mentioned she writes.

"I want to read it," he spoke and she released a giggle and quickly shook her head.

"No."

"Well that isn't fair," he pulled back annoyed and she gave a light shrug as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and headed toward the back.

"Neither is life."

And as she walks away, that last comment lingers in his mind and he hates it because never has a statement been truer.

She breathtakingly beautiful and it baffles him she doesn't understand that. She is smart, she makes him laugh and her humor is so in sync with him that most the time he doesn't even have to speak what he is thinking. She just knows and he has never met someone like that before. Not his ex-girlfriends, not his high school love he thought he would marry, or that girl in college who he chased for years, and sadly, as much as it kills him to admit, his own fiancé doesn't either.

Her teeth drag over her lip as she works on her homework, and if you watch carefully he will shift in his seat uncomfortable because when that happens things flash through his mind he shouldn't allow.

Feelings he tries to ignore start to boil out.

He once allowed himself; he let himself after one to many drinks and a way to silent room to wonder about her. He let himself get lost in her giggle, the small snort she releases when something is really funny and though she tries to hide it just how smart she really is. He let himself wonder what it would be like to wake up to that laugh, to hear it all day and see that smile she says she hates. He wondered what she would do if he kissed her. If in a moment he just pulled her in. He wondered if she was just three years older or he was three years younger or if their paths crossed later in life, what would happen. It was cruel fate that they met when they did. It was baffling to all why it happened that way, because no one understood how two people completely perfect for each other just _weren't_ meant to be.

But fate dealt them a hand neither understood, so they ignored it.

She ignored the pain that ripped through her chest when he spoke of his fiancé and he pretended not to feel the ping of jealousy of all the guys that entered the small café and spoke to her. In the world they weren't meant to be. But…but today was Sunday.

Neither would ever admit but they loved Sundays.

As the world went on around them during the fast paced week, Sundays were a slow day. Sundays were _their_ day. Though, if anyone asked neither would dare to speak it. But this was the only day they spent all day together, one day in the future yes, they would both hate to think of this day. To recall the memories, but not today. Today was a good Sunday and their time together wasn't questioned. They were working, they had no choice but to interact and since they never addressed it, no one else would either.

No one else would make comment of how when she needed help he instantly moved to do it. No one spoke of when he couldn't get the computer to work, without a word she rose up from talking to her friend and moved over to help him.

No one spoke of it, because it was just one of those things you weren't supposed to speak of. Everyone saw it, everyone could feel the pain that struck both their features when for a moment they got lost in a joke and shared a look a moment too long.

It was heartbreaking.

The night he drank too much he confessed to a close friends of theirs _'if I was eighteen again, I'd been with her in an instant. However, I'm not and honestly eighteen year old me wouldn't have deserved her'._

And though their friend didn't say it, she too agreed. He was wild then, went to sleep in places and woke up in others. He drank away his early twenties and though he was only twenty five now, it seemed so long ago.

Her life was just about to really start and according to the world his was supposed to be settling down.

Her foot slides under the table and across to rest beside him on the other side of the booth and you catch glimpse of the tattoo across her ankle. She had just gotten it, it was a gift for her birthday, but she would never admit to anyone when the small ink patterned was drawn on imagines of him flashed through her mind. How he told her, he too had a tattoo on his foot he got one drunken night and it was a running joke between his friends.

She thinks of that often.

Then as he gets lost in his book she lets her eyes trail to study him and she recalls the day he told her she would forever hold a special place in his heart. He was making a joke at the time, she grew jealous of one of the girls they worked with and she with a laugh asked the whole kitchen if they would miss her when she went to college, because she feared they would just forget. And though she keeps telling herself when he spoke those words it was a joke, she can't ignore the feeling the erupted in her chest by it. Even if it was a joke she chose to hold onto it because that was all she had.

And all they had was Sundays.

"You know what I think?" she flipped her pen in her hand and sunk back in the booth.

"No, but I bet you will tell me," his tone seemed bored as he turned the page on his book, but just over the top you saw the smile start to tug on his lips.

"I think you should go make me a sandwich."

"Make your own," he didn't miss a beat and her eyes slanted.

"It's your job."

"And I'm on break," another page flipped.

"And I'm hungry," she whined and he offered a shrug as another page turned. "Please?" she begged but he continued to ignore her and after a while she gave up. She wouldn't annoy him in fear that he would soon find her as just an annoying young teenager. That was her biggest fear, well after the fear of never knowing what it would be like to truly ever be with him.

They could live for these days, but soon she would be away at school and soon their Sundays would run out and soon they both had to face reality that maybe they wouldn't ever see each other again.

In one of his classes, his teacher spoke of a writer he knew. How the writer had been married for years and he loved her, but one day he met a girl who changed his entire life. They never acted on anything, he wouldn't do that, but it sent him nuts trying to figure out what to do. What happens when you meet the perfect person, your soul mate, but timing is wrong, things aren't syncing up. Are you supposed to just let them go? Are you supposed to let them walk out of your life? Because not matter how many times he said _'nothing is going on. We are friends,' _he couldn't silence what his heart kept screaming at him.

They were their own little cliché.

Just neither could figure out what that cliché was, or how it was going to end.

They knew they couldn't ever be anything. If you put out on paper their lives it was wrong. He was older, she was younger and at this time age was a big deal. However, she was so mature for age and he had a few childlike tendencies and they seemed to completely balance each other.

Well that is until he makes reference of something and she gets confused to what it is and someone goes, '_that was before you were born_' and though he was just seven when she was born, it is a slap in the face just how young she is. So he takes a step back and goes silent a moment why she secretly curses the person for reminding everyone of it.

If you got into her heart you would learn she secretly was in love with him. She would never whisper that allowed because then it was real, and she couldn't brush it off every time someone made a joke of them. However, in her heart she knew it. Just like in his heart he knew if he let himself fall for her he would.

Just like if he allowed himself too, he would admit just how much he was going to miss her when she left and she would admit just how much she wanted to say don't marry her. But too many things play into it and neither again say a word.

But she lived for Sundays where she knew the day was spent with him.

And he lived for five years from then when she returned and he could have her.

He wanted to wait for her.

She knew he never would.

It was impossible.

It didn't make sense, nor would it ever.

So again they never spoke of it. They instead just continued on in silence and when a random plate of food appeared in front of her, he ignored the smile on her face and both just enjoyed their Sunday.


End file.
